A twist of fate
by StarShine65
Summary: Funny how one little twsit of fate can change your life forever, weather for better or worse. This is the tale of Nynx, she's a rainbow elemental, though her main element is ice, and considered the daughter of articunto. She was living happily in the forest with her brothers, up until they caught the eye of a rouge organization that is. Follow her and others through this tale.
1. The true begining

**Ok, so I 'm just going to write this out. I might post it but I might not.**

**Nynx: Well if people are reading this then you posted it. **

**Shut up Nynx, just shut up.**

**Nynx: what ever.**

**Sparky: You should watch yourself, kiddo. The author is obligated to team up with Sketch and make our lives a living hell. **

**Nynx: You've seen the stuff she has planed. It's already hell.**

**Well….. on with the story I guess…..**

**Nyx: You've gotten her in a depressed mood, nothing good ever happens when she's depressed. Someone is going to die!**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**No one's POV**

"Hurry up you two. They're gaining!" A seven year old boy shouted, he had black hair with one strand that stuck up in the black that was blonde and shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Come on sis!" A three year old boy with rainbow hair shouted while dragging along a girl with rainbow hair who was clearly his twin. The only difference between them besides their genders, and how long their hair was, is the black lightning bolt like streak running across the bangs of the girl.

"I-I'm trying. They're right on our heels!" the girl shouted back after hearing the Houndoom howl in the distance.

"Quick, up here!" The elder boy shouted, quickly climbing up a tall tree.

"On it!" The second boy shouted and leaped from branch to branch to reach his brother.

"O-ok….." The girl said, only her eyes started glowing a faint icy blue and small mist wings appeared on her back and she flew up to her brothers.

"I will never get tired of watching you do that." Her twin remarked. The girl only smiled and pulled her wings, which had now solidified into true wings, close to her back, but ready to whip them out in case she needed to fly.

"I forgot you don't talk a lot little sis." The eldest boy chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"…it shows fear…." The little girl said, eyes focused on the ground.

"Yea, I think we're all scared sis" Her twin said. The eldest looked at the two of them, they had quite a few scratches and the female twin had a nasty scratch on the back of her head that was bleeding pretty badly.

"Alright you two, we need to keep moving. I don't know why they're after us or even how they know where we were here….but I do know that whatever they have planed for us it's bad."

"Got it! So where are we heading?" The boy twin asked.

"Not sure, maybe deeper into the forest until we loose them." The eldest said. "Keep off the ground and stay together at all costs, I'm not loosing either of you"

"Right!" The little boy said. The girl just nodded and wiped her wings out, signaling that she was ready to go when the boys were.

They immediately took off as soon as they could.

"Nynx! Get up higher and get a better look on where they are!" The eldest shouted. The girl, now known as Nynx, nodded and flew up high and circled back around to spot the enemy.

"About three miles and gaining!" Nynx shouted, "We have about 5 minutes until they get here!"

"Shit! We're sitting duckletts!"

"SPARKY! LANGUAGE!"

"You can't tell me what to do little boy!"

"Sparky, Nyx, now's not the time." Nynx said to her brothers, now known as Sparky and Nyx, as she flew down to the eldest, Sparky's, eye level. Her twin, Nyx, just glared at her, she just looked calmly back at him.

"Alright you two, we need to get going. We can have your twin fight later." Sparky said.

"Fine, this isn't over sis." Nyx said as he gave his sister one last glare before jumping to the next tree.

"It's official, Nynx, you're the older twin. Mentally that is, he's older by 2 minutes. But it seems you got the brains" Sparky said while facepalming. "Ok you continue to fly and keep a lookout for them. You can go a bit ahead but try not to get separated. I get that Nyx can track you but I don't want to risk you getting caught"

Nynx simply nodded and took off again.

"Sometimes I wonder how those two are related….." Sparky said and took off after Nyx.

**Nynx's POV**

I love flying, I really do. Even now, when our world seems to be crumbling down. I was flying high above the cloud level, somehow I could see Nyx and Sparky still.

"hmmm? They've vanished?" I said aloud, I couldn't see the Houndoom that were following us earlier…strange, better go fly down for a closer look. But stay far enough away that they wouldn't be able to hit me with a flamethrower attack, fire, my one weakness….besides my…condition.

I flew down a bit behind Sparky and Nyx, just above the tree tops.

"Where did they go…..to soon to give up the chase…so what gives?" I said aloud. I looked around and saw something moving in the bushes, I flew down lower to get a better look…..bad idea. The moment I was low enough the Houndour that was in the bush jumped out at me, I managed to fly up out of the way enough but it got one of my feathers.

"That was way to close…" I sighed, I looked over at my wing….great….I thought it had only got a feather. No it got a mouthful of feathers and I'm bleeding, great, just great. I knew that if I pushed it too far with an injured wing I have a chance of making myself bleed too much and crashing due to fatigue from blood loss. Great(insert sarcastic tone). I landed in a tree close to where Sparky and Nyx are heading. Yep, my wing looked like shit, just great.

"Quickly! Find her! I know she was around here. She can't get to far with her wing like that" I heard a voice shout, they're right….I can't get to far now. They're going to find me… I had to fight back tears at the thought that I had put myself in this position.

'No I will not get caught. This is not going to be mine or my brother's end.' I thought to myself.

"HOUNNNNNN!" I jumped when I heard the Houndoom howl, they're to close for comfort.

"SHIT! Their gaining! Hurry up Nyx!" I heard Sparky shout.

"Where'd Nynx go?! I can't see her anymore!" I heard Nyx shout, I wanted to call out to him, let him know that I was ok….but it could draw their attention to them. It was best that I kept quiet for now. Then I thought….telepathy! I forgot that Nyx and I have that kinda connection.

'Nyx! Nyx! Come on answer!' I thought desperately.

'Wha?! Nynx! Where are you?! I can't see you anymore!'

'Chill! I got bit! Lost a lot of feathers and am bleeding. In a tree about a mile away from you I'm staying distant so they can't track you too. Meet up with you when I loose them!'

'WHAT?! How did you get bit! You were supposed to stay above cloud level!'

'I lost you and needed to check where the Houndoom are. One of them caught me off guard I'll meet up with you later bye!'

'WAI-' he shouted as I cut off the connection. Ah the bliss of having my mind in my control.

"Hurry! I saw her land down here!" I heard one of them shout. Great with my condition right now I'm not going to get far.

"Hoooooun!" I heard the Houndoom howl from less than mile away. I immediately wiped out my wings and tried to take off. Big mistake.

I crashed down into a bush, hard. I winced as I tried to untangle myself from the bush, the branches scraped against my already sore skin making me gasp in pain.

"What was that?!"

"It came from over there!" I heard them shouting and the footsteps got closer.

I stood up and bolted, I heard their excited shouts as I got further and heard the Houndoom's howls getting closer.

'I'm trapped! I can't get away in this condition! My wing is screwed up and my head's really hurt and I have risk of bleeding to death if I move too much' I thought panicked as I rounded a corner and found myself in front of a Rockwall.

'Too smooth to climb and not enough time…. If only I could get up high enough with my wings then I'd be able to meet up with the others.' I thought to myself, I heard the agent's footsteps and the Houndoom's howls getting closer. I saw them round the corner, I was trapped….. I didn't think, just spread my wings, ignoring the surge of pain I got from it, and took off.

I got pretty high, I managed to soar over the agents while out of range for any attacks…..then things got bad…. One stray flamethrower hit my good wing and knocked me off balance and I fell. I desperately flapped my wings in an attempt to slow down my fall, I landed on my back….hard. I heard a 'snap' and felt pain jolt through my right wing and knew it was broken.

"Over here! I see her! Looks like she can't fly anymore, wing looks busted!" One of the agents shouted and I saw them come running over. I stood the best I could and bolted, I knew that it was a dangerous move…. But anything's better than being caught.

"Hurry! She's getting away!" One of them shouted, I tried to run faster but I was already weak from using that much energy flying and from the constant falling and the blood loss.

"There!" One of them shouted, they shot something at me and it knocked me off my feet and when I tried to move I cried out in pain as volts of electricity coursed through me. I tried using some of my remaining energy to cause an icespike to cut the rope and I stood up and bolted again.

"Oh no you don't!" One of them shouted, a large Houndoom tackled and pinned me to the ground and the rest of its pack blocked my escape route.

I tried moving bur cried out in pain again as it ran it's claws along my back and bite my already sore arm, not to mention bite my injured wings. I felt my wings turn into mist again and disappear, then the Houndoom got off me and I felt them shoot another net at me. I tried to use my powers to cut this one too but the Houndoom used firefang on my arm and I cried out again and felt what little strength I had left, fade because of the heat sapping my strength.

"Finally!... Caught her….." one of the agents panted as he looked at me, "Jeez, the kid put up quite a fight and looks like she's more injured than we intended…. The boss is going to kill us…"

"I know." The other agent said and walked over to where I was pinned by the net, I tried shifting into a different position and cried out again when I was shocked yet again.

"what….do you…want from me?" I managed to gasp out.

"Shhhhh, it's ok little one. You'll be fine. You put up a good fight….. lasted longer than your brothers, just calm down." He said as he took something out of is pocket, they got the boys?! How, they were faster than me!

"Just relax, this will only hurt a little" he said as he reached through the net and grabbed my arm, I panicked a little and started trying to freeze his hand, I saw a little frost cover his arm but I didn't have the energy to make it freeze him.

"Stubborn little girl, kinda cute….." He said, I felt a sharp pain and saw black on the edges of my vision. I looked over and saw him drawing a needle out of my arm. I managed to fight off a bit of the effects but he soon got another needle and the moment whatever in it was injected I felt myself drifting off and going limp. The last thing I felt was him lifting up the net and dragging me off…

**Sparky's POV**

I started to wake up a little, I looked around and saw that I was in some kind of cage on a plane. I heard shallow breathing and saw a heavily bandaged Nynx in the cage with me, she looked awful. Her head was in a thick bandage and I could see a red spot where the blood had soaked through, the rest of her was bandaged up as well. She was unconscious but had a look of pain on her face. I looked around, I could just see Nyx in a cage a bit farther away, he was out of it. I gathered some energy and crawled over to Nynx and held her close. No one's going to hurt her while I'm here. That's for sure.

"Well you woke up early. That's not good." I looked up and saw one of the agents looking at us. I glared at him and pulled Nynx closer, no one is going to hurt my little sister.

"Seems like you're protective over the little rainbow girl, well she is the weakest in health. But we cannot have you awake just yet." He said with smirk, how did they know about Nynx's condition?! No one knew about that. Her heart is weak so she can't run too much, a lot of movement will cause her pulse to speed up more than it should and it'll make it harder for her to breath. Wait what is he going to do about me being up? I got my answer when I felt two sharp pains in my arm and looked down to see two darts, tranquilizers, great just great I thought as I felt myself going limp and started to black out. I saw Nynx get dragged out then nothing.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o0.o0o.0o.0o.0**

**Well that's where I'm going to end it. Please let me know what you think of the story through comments and PMs.**

**Nynx: well this is a little dark.**

**It get's lighter. It's supposed to be a little dark, honestly people can comment if they want. I just wanted to write this. It is pretty dark and there is some language so that's why its rated T. If you don't like it don't read. Until next time~**


	2. The breaking of the mind

**And we're back~**

**Nynx: Well the chapter didn't really get many viewers….**

**Well Nynx, it takes time with OC stories. There's a chance this will never get noticed at all.**

**Nyx: Then the point of writing is?**

**There really is none, except for the hell of it when I want to.**

**Nyx: I'm already bored with the story.**

**Only boring people are boring.**

**Nyx: well then I must have learned it from you.**

**Nynx: Ohhhhh that burn. Um, Nyx…you may want to run…. She has that look on her face….**

**Nyx: SHIT! Sparky she's scary!**

**Sparky: Sorry Nyx, you brought this on yourself.**

**GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!**

**Nynx: …. Well it seems that she won't be coming back for a while, so I guess…..Read and review**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Zeena's POV**

I swear those agents are idiots! When we finally got the children I was not expecting them to be brought back in this condition. The boys seemed to be fine, save for a few scratches and possibly a broken arm on the eldest child. But the female twin, she had her head wrapped in a thick bandage, I could see places where she had burns from the Houndoom's flame attacks and bite marks. I was also informed that she broke her wing and is missing feathers, which means that I will have to figure out how to activate her wings so we can set the bone and see how to work with it.

"Get the female child and take her to the lab. As for the others move them to other bases, we cannot have them near each other quite yet. If we have them close to each other pandemonium will break out. You saw the chaos that broke out when we came after them when they were together" I said, yes, having them all together would be chaotic. The eldest is an electric elemental, the male twin is a flame elemental, and the female twin, while being a rainbow elemental, seems to have the most control over ice which gives her the appearance of being an ice elemental.

"Yes, Ma'am" the agents said, for now I will let this slide since it could have been worse, considering their powers and they could have killed at least three quarters of the team I sent after them. Now to handle the female rainbow child. I'll have to blur their memories of each other.

"Quickly. We have to patch up her head. And blur not only hers but her brothers' memories of each other"

"Ma'am? Couldn't that cause brain damage in the younger one, the female? Her head is already injured, wouldn't we have a risk of her getting permanent brain damage?" one of the agents asked me.

"Yes, I suppose there is a slight chance. But only a slight. Now get to work!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

**Nyx's POV**

I woke up in a small cell with white wall, all alone…..

Where's…N-Nynx? S-Sparky? Where those their names? Why can't I remember…..come to think of it I can't remember what they look like….why dose my head get all fuzzy when I try to think of them? What did they do to me?!

'Nynx? Hello?' I can't even get a reading on her location! How did they even sever our connection? It's supposed to be built into our very souls, not supposed to be able to sever….only block! That's it! They've got to have found a way to block us from talking to each other! … wait…HOW LONG HAVE THESE CREEPS BEEN WATCHING US?!

**Nynx's POV**

"nnnngg wha?" I started to wake up, first thing I saw was that I was in a small white room and that I had chains connected to my wrists and ankles.

"W-where am I?" I thought aloud, my voice was quiet as I spoke. I'm really shy…

'KLANG' I looked up at the sound and saw that a scientist had opened the steel door in my cell.

"Well it looks like you're finally up, good. Now we're leaving" He said, when he snapped his fingers two Houndoom marched in and unlatched the chains from the wall and dragged me out the door and down the hall.

"You're a quiet one. Your brothers fought a lot more." He remarked. I would freeze him, but I'm still feeling weak from how hot it is. My body temperature is a lot lower than other people, I guess it's because my main element is ice.

"….brothers?...why is that so blurry?..." I mumbled to myself, the scientist just looked down at me and smirked.

"So it looks like you really can't remember….prefect….it worked and no mental damage it seems…" He said to himself…..mental damage?!

"And here we go!" He said as he opened a cell and threw me in, literally, I hit the back wall then landed on…..something soft?

"Try not to kill your other cellmates. Don't want to be in solitary confinement, do you?" He said as he slammed the door.

"Owwwww would you mind getting off me?" A voice said from underneath me.

"EEEEP!" I screamed and leapt off of whatever I landed on and into a corner.

"Jeez Shadow, you scared the poor thing half to death." Someone said from the corner I jumped into.

"EEP!" I screamed and bolted to the other side of the room…. But tripped over someone else.

"Jeez walk much?!"

"EEEP!" I screamed, I crawled away from whoever I tripped over….but not without shooting at least 4 weak icebeams at whoever it is and running to the corner on the farthest side of the room.

"Dammit, WTH?!"

"Basil! You deserved it, you scared the poor dear and tripped her."

"Well sorry if falling asleep and not seeing the tiny little child come crashing down on me"

"She's hardly little Basil, and I can tell she's hardly weak she managed to freeze your arm." The female voice said.

"Yea, what's with that?!" He shouted at me, all I saw was the anger in his eyes, I immediately retreated even more into the corner.

"I…I'm sorry….. I d-didn't try to….." I stammered quietly, honestly people terrify me any people besides my brothers terrify me. Can you blame me? Really if you knew what I went through you would understand… but that's for another time.

"Basil! Stop it! You're scaring the poor girl! She can't be more than three or four!" The female one yelled, I was shaking. I hate being like this but I can't help it that other people scare me. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and the world went black.

"What the heck Shadow!?" was the last thing I heard.

**Shadow's POV**

"Seriously Shadow, seriously?! She was freaked out so you knock her out?!" Sky shouted at me, her sapphire eyes full of rage.

"She was scared and if you didn't notice, Sky, she was making the temperature drop with her powers. She would have frozen us solid if I hadn't. Think about it." Said with my usual tone. I'm really worried for the child though, she was freaked out by us. Something must have happened to her in the past that made her scared of other people. She reminds me of that little girl from so long ago….. I reached into my pocket and felt the snow white feather she gave me before all this happened.

"Fine, Heads up. The she-devil is back." Sky said. I got as far away from the entrance as I could while dragging the kid with me.

"Well it seems that you're acquainted with the rainbow child" I looked at the door and saw the bitch herself. I pulled the kid closer in an attempt to keep her as far away from the bitch as possible. This only seemed to amuse her, her soulless gray eyes seemed to stare into my soul as she smirked.

"Well, seems someone has gotten attached to her. Bad move boy, there's a good chance she'll die soon anyway. With what I have planed for her…..speaking of which…night kiddies" She said, I saw her pull out her little dart gun and shoot each of us before I could get out of the way. My vision was turning black but I could feel the rainbow kid being dragged out of my arms. Why dose that piss me off so much?

**Nynx's POV**

I woke up and was blinded temporarily by bight white light.

"Well you woke up earlier than expected." I looked over and saw a female scientist with gray eyes and midnight blue shoulder-length hair. Something about her utterly terrified me more than other people.

"w-who are you?" I managed to stammer out, I was starting to gain feeling back in my limbs and the first thing I noticed was that I was sitting in a chair. While chained at my ankles, wrists, and even neck.

"That is none of your concern" She said emotionlessly.

"Then why am I here?" I asked, yet again I got the same answer, only this time she grabbed my wrist and attached a black cuff to it.

"We did a bit of testing and saw your true power, this will help identify you. Soon though, your capabilities will be put to the test. I doubt you will live."

She said with an evil grin, then my world went black again.

**Zeena's POV**

I saw her go limp and knew that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.  
Interesting, that one. Perhaps the strongest child we have captured but the most mild mannered. She won't last long, not with that little shy attitude. Her brothers were much more trouble to capture.

"ma'am, everything is ready." One of the scientists said.

"Excellent, quickly get her strapped down to a table and let's begin"

This will be fun, let's see how she handles being combined with three creatures at once.

**Nynx's POV**

I woke up and the first thing I felt was immense pain all over.

"She woke up"

"Someone put her out again! We cannot have her awake for this!"

All these voices surrounded me and I noticed that I was strapped down to a metal table. I could smell blood all around me and then I felt a huge amount of pain come from my left arm. I screamed in pain and looked over to see that one of them had sliced it open with a scalpel. I continued to feel even more pain, and I heard laughter? They were laughing at my pain. At my misery…. They were just like Mom and Dad. They wanted to hear me scream, to see my fear, they wanted me to break. I never did anything wrong….humans were just evil…..yes…evil…..awful humans…..shouldn't exist…..

As every one of those thoughts went through my head the pain became dulled, everything was clear. I was never wrong to exist. It was them who shouldn't exist! They were the monsters, not me!

I kept remembering all the things that my parents had put me through all those years of abuse. I never hurt them, but they loved to hurt me.

I felt a strange feeling of realization wash over me, I felt like the secrets of the world had just become known to me. They liked hurting me… how bout a taste of their own medicine. SEE HOW THEY LIKE IT!

I felt a surge of power course through me and in a flash I was off that cruel table and the scientists who were slicing me open were buried in the wall. I heard more voices, they were yelling to stop me. Stupid humans, they can't stop a monster they created. I realized it then. I was a monster I was hurting them just like they hurt me. And you know what? I liked it, I enjoyed every second of this newfound power.

I was vaguely aware of the darts that they shot at me, but I paid them no mind. I had a mission. And I would fulfill it. I felt a smile creep across my face. I was no longer that sweet innocent child that they thought they captured I was no longer Rosette I had cast the name aside but never my attitude but now… , I was Nynx, demon from hell, and that's just what I acted like. I was like all hell had broken loose in that small room, the equipment was ripped to shreds by a hurricane of icy hatred. I was too far-gone. And I was never going back. I laughed, no normal laugh. A laugh of pure insanity, I didn't care at that moment, that I was changing and I would never go back. I didn't care that I was hurting people, they were evil and it's about time that someone shows them that they are not as high and mighty as they think.

Then the weight of what I just did crashed in on me, I hurt people. I enjoyed hurting people. My world came to a stop as reality crashed down on me. I felt the darts in my arms and legs, the world started to spin and then everything went black.

**Nancy's POV**

I watched the little display the child put on there. Looks like we were right to mark her as one of the most dangerous. I watched as they got her restrapped down and made sure that she would not wake up for a while and finished the operation.

**Nynx's POV**

I woke up in a small cell by myself, I hurt all over and could tell there was something wrong… I just couldn't place it….. My tail flicked from side to side as I thought…..wait…TAIL?! I turned my head and saw a white tail with silver streaks in it. And it was mine….. I reached up and sure enough, there were matching ears….

"Wha-what did they do to me?!" I shouted in shock, then I remembered the table, the pain, the feeling of hatred and power, then it hit me, I had hurt and possible killed most of them, I felt no remorse for what I had done. I still didn't, it bothered me slightly but I knew something had snapped in me when they had strapped me down. I just didn't know that what they had unleashed was something more powerful than what they were expecting… the true me. The side that I kept kidding out of fear of what I could do… but now…I laughed a little as I thought this… now it was unleashed… and I was never going back not ever again!

'NO STOP THIS!' I was brought back from my insane mental rant by a little voice in my head, it seemed so familiar, I just couldn't place it….

'Remember your brothers! Remember why you kept this caged all those years! You don't want to be a bad person! Not like them! Don't stupe to their level!' the voice was right, now was not the time for this to become unleashed… I couldn't hold it back for long but I can keep it locked away where I won't see it for a long time more….

I started to feel drowsy as I thought of this, there was a funny smell and it just made me even more tired…. I vaguely registered the door opening and someone mumbling something about sleep mist… then the world went black for what seemed to be the millionth time this day… or night… I couldn't tell but I didn't care…

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up to the familiar feeling of someone on top of me, my first thought was that Sky had gotten sick of Basil and decided to use me as a pillow instead of him, but then I looked up and saw a lock of bloody red hair. I was trying to figure out who it was that apparently gotten thrown on top of me while I was unconscious, then I noticed something was off about not only hers but my own appearance I managed to get her off my back and onto the floor then I noticed it was the little girl that we'd seen a while ago, but this time she seemed to have white fox ears and a matching tail with silver streaks mixed in. I reached up to push my hair out of my face, then I realized that she wasn't the only one with a chance in appearance…. I felt what seemed to be wolf ears poking out of my hair.

"no…please tell me they didn't…" I looked behind me to notice a silver/black wolf tail connected to my tail bone.

I just stared as it moved back and forth, wagging.

'What did they do to me?! And her!' I thought as I remembered the girl that was with me. I couldn't see my brother or Sky anywhere, I feared that something bad had happened to them as well.

My ears perked when I heard her move a bit in her sleep, she looked like she was having a nightmare about something. She was twitching and wincing like she was in pain.

"Leave me alone… I didn't do anything…..GO AWAY!" she screamed and shot up holding her right arm tightly like it was hurting. I was shocked, I'd never heard her say a complete sentence, let alone shouting. Something must have had her really scared.

"Hey you ok?" I asked, she jumped when she realized I was there and backed away quickly. I noticed something flare out behind her then quickly be hidden again….no….she can't be….

'Is this Rossete, my old friend?!' I thought and started looking closer at her, same eyes, icy electric blue for her right eye and golden for her left, same hair style… if only I could see if she had her wings… then I would know for sure…

"Hey, it's ok I won't hurt you… hey you're hurt.." I said, noticing her head bleeding slightly.

She just kept backing away until she hit the wall, then she shrunk down about as far as she could to the point she looked tiny.

"Hey, it's ok…" I said, taking a few steps forward, it was like talking to a beaten animal… they were so scared of you they didn't want to come near you.

She kept curling up tighter, as if she expected me to hit her or throw something at her.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and she lunged at me, holding me in fear it seemed.

'What am I a stuffed animal…never mind…' I thought as I looked at my new tail. And felt my new ears twitch to the sound of the noise.

I looked up from her and saw one of the scientists looking in through the bars of the cage we were in and grinned manically.

" Well looks like both of you survived the experiments pretty well, of and look. The fox and the hound! How cute!" She seemed to fangirl over the fact that the girl seemed to be an Arctic Fox and it seemed like I was a mix of a wolf and a mightyeena.

"Well looks like we'll move you from this cage to a cell with the other successful experiments, don't be surprised that there aren't very many though. It's rare that they make it out of the lab alive, let alone make it through three days." She said, I felt something prick my arm and felt very tired all of a sudden, the girl was already asleep and I just went limp…

Or at least I thought the girl was asleep…

The moment the scientist got near us the girl went ballistic and attacked, her eyes were slits like an animal and she was growling and snarling at the scientist, I think this one's name was Willow, and clawed her so bad it looked like her eye wouldn't be working for a while.

It took about 7 darts just to get her to go limp and even then the girl would not fall asleep at all, she was just laying limply and growling at Willow as she cautiously picked her up and put her in what looked like a large cat carrier.

She then tossed me in a separate one and I passed out.

**0.o.0.o.0.o0.o.0.o**

**Well now we see what Nyx has truly become. But this is only the beginning…. See you next time**

**Nynx: THERES NOONE THERE! **


End file.
